Sukecat
by Micon
Summary: Sebuah drabble untuk Family Spring Event 2012. Sasuke membenci kucing dan itu nyata.


**NARUTO**

By

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

.

**Sukecat**

By

**Micon**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membenci kucing karena hewan berbulu itu manja dan suka mengeluskan –menggesekkan- badannya pada permukaan apa saja, tidak terkecuali badan si pemilik. Kebenciannya bertambah seratus kali lipat ketika ulang tahun Itachi – _aniki_nya- yang kesepuluh. Mendapatkan seekor kucing berbuluh lebat dengan warna putih salju yang sepertinya berharga sangat mahal, hadiah dari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_nya.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa cemburu, itu berarti kalian salah besar. Huh, okey. Itu pada awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan dia benar-benar merasa cemburu. Bukan cemburu karena kakaknya itu mendapatkan makhluk lucu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendapatkan piyama lucu saat ulang tahunnya keenam. _Hell no! _Ia membenci makhluk berbulu itu.

Semenjak kucing itu datang, Itachi jadi jarang bermain dengannya. _Aniki_nya bahkan lebih memilih melihat Suke –nama kucing Itachi- bermain dengan gulungan benang dibandingkan menemaninya berlatih melempar _kunai_. Itachi lebih memilih memeluk Suke dibandingkan memeluk Sasuke ketika mereka tidur bersama pada malam hari. Ketika pagi hari, kebiasaan Itachi untuk membangunkan adik semata wayangnya itu mulai beralih memberi makan kucingnya. Sasuke hampir menangis ketika Itachi menggendong Suke saat perjalanan pulang dari latihan sore, padahal ia sangat lelah. Seharusnya Sasuke yang digendong seperti itu! Seharusnya Sasuke yang mendapatkan senyum kasih sayang kakaknya.

Walaupu Itachi tetap melakukan tugas pokoknya seperti mengantar jemput Sasuke ke akademi dan membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Dan yang paling Sasuke sesalkan dari semua itu adalah kenyataan bahwa kakaknya memberikan nama kucinya dengan potongan namanya. Seakan-akan ia dibandingkan oleh makhluk menjijikan itu, seakan-akan seseorang merebut semua perhatian _aniki_nya yag seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Seperti saat ini, Itachi sedang menemani Suke bermain dengan gulungan benang berwarna kuning cerah.

"Itachi-_nii_," panggil Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disofa samping _aniki_nya.

Lima menit setelah panggilan itu, Itachi belum menjawab.

"_Aniki,_" mencoba lagi tapi kali ini dengan suara sedikit lebih keras tapi nyatanya Itachi tetap tidak berbalik kearahnya, bahkan ia semakin asyik menggoyangkan gulungan benang itu agar kucingnya mengejar dengan kaki berbulunya.

Padahal biasanya, hanya dipanggil sekali –bahkan dengan suara yang berbisik- maka Itachi akan berbalik –selama yang memanggil adalah adik kesayangannya. Sasuke menjadi ragu, apakan ia masih menyandang gelar tersayang itu.

Sasuke baru akan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk ketika _aniki_nya bersuara, "Eh, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sejak kapan disitu Sasu-_chan_?" tidak ada jawaban. Itachi mengernyit meliha keanehan adiknya.

Baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mendongakkan wajah adiknya, Itachi terperanjat melihat bahu Sasuke bergetar lalu suara isakan mengiringi.

"Eh, Sas–" ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke mondongakkan wajahnya. Lelehan air mata menganak sungai dipipinya yang gembul.

"Huuuweee~" dan tangis anak berumur enam tahun itu pun pecah.

Itachi panik. Terlebih _kaa-san _dan_ tou-san_nya sedang tidak di rumah. Mengacuhkan Suke –kucingnya- yang mengeong, Itachi menggapai Sasuke dan menggendongnya diketiaknya.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Itachi mengelus punggung Sasuke yang berbalut baju berwarna biru tua. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah jarang didapatkannya akibat kedatangan kucing itu, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Itachi. Tersenyum kecil, Itachi mencium bahu Sasuke.

**.Fin.**

**.Omake.**

Itachi dan Sasuke sedang duduk di _gazebo_ untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan dengan teh hijau hasil racikan Itachi. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukainnya, tapi nyatanya toh diminum juga.

"Jadi, Sasu-_chan_ cemburu~" bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih mirip pernyataan. Ya, setelah ledakan tangis Sasuke, Itachi menenangkan adiknya sampai Sasuke yang menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya –setelah dirayu tentu saja.

Sasuke tidak menyangkal karena itu memang benar.

"_Nii-san _tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menangis separah itu, padahal _aniki_ hanya ingin membuat Sasuke cemburu saja." Itachi terkekeh pelan, tidak menyangka rencananya akan sukses besar seperti ini. Sasuke Tidak berkomentar, ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah –dan senyum kecil- dengan cangkir ditangannya.

Itachi tersenyum bahagia sebelum mencubit pipi gembul Sasuke, gemas.

**END**


End file.
